Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam
Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam is a 2010 Disney Channel Original Movie and sequel to the 2008 film Camp Rock. The movie premiered September 3, 2010. The film was released on DVD September 7, 2010 in the United States and Canada. The film won the 2011 People's Choice Awards for Favorite Family TV Movie. Plot Mitchie Torres (Demi Lovato) returns to Camp Rock, along with her friends and her boyfriend Shane Grey (Joe Jonas). On the way to Camp Rock, she and her mother Connie (María Canals Barrera) notice that a new camp, Camp Star, has opened across the lake. Mitchie and her friends also notice that there are fewer campers than last year, and attempt to lift everyone's spirits at Opening Jam ("Brand New Day"). Camp Star sends parachutes to Camp Rock with chocolates and marshmallows, inviting them to a bonfire at their camp, but Brown (Daniel Fathers) is less than enthusiastic, as Camp Star's director is Axel Turner (Daniel Kash), whom he once kicked out of his band. Mitchie and the rest of the campers arrive at Camp Star, which seems to be much more flashy and sophisticated than Camp Rock. Axel asks for volunteers to start the bonfire, and Mitchie and her friends perform ("Different Summers"). Luke (Matthew Finley) from Camp Star then performs with several backup dancers ("Fire"). As the song ends, Dana Turner's (Chloe Bridges) bracelet flies from her hand and hits Nate (Nick Jonas) in the eye. Nate returns it after the bonfire and the two instantly feel a connection. Axel then offers the Camp Rock counselors jobs at Camp Star, doubling their salary, and encourages the Camp Rock campers to move to Camp Star. Very few campers switch, including Tess (Meaghan Martin), but many counselors move to Camp Star. Left with no staff, Brown decides to close Camp Rock, but Mitchie persuades everyone to not give up, and she and her friends take on the newly vacant counseling roles ("Can't Back Down"). Although things are tough at first, Mitchie and the rest of the counselors settle into their roles and become determined to save the camp. They revisit Camp Star, and the two camps face off ("It's On"). Axel sees the showdown and suggests a televised competition between the two camps; Mitchie is reluctant at first, but eventually agrees after some persuasion from her friends, realizing it could gain Camp Rock the publicity it needs to stay open. However, Brown is angry and tells Connie that he thinks that the competition is a trap in order for Axel to get back at him. Overhearing their conversation, Mitchie pours herself into making sure that they win the competition, which frustrates Shane, who has only returned to Camp Rock in order to spend more time with her ("Wouldn't Change a Thing"). The next day, Mitchie wakes up to find everyone rehearsing for the competition, thanks to Shane. He and his brothers motivate everyone to work harder ("Heart and Soul"). Mitchie and Shane then spend the day together ("You're My Favorite Song"), but Nate has trouble trying to tell Dana how he feels. He decides to sing instead and goes to Camp Star to serenade her ("Introducing Me"), gaining her affection, before being caught by Axel, who is her father. Later that night, Jason (Kevin Jonas) and the junior campers sneak into Camp Star, and spy on Luke and Tess performing ("Walkin' in My Shoes"). The day of the competition arrives, and Camp Star delivers a slick, stylish performance ("Tear It Down"); Brown finds out that Axel has been encouraging the public to vote for Camp Star through text messaging. All the members of Camp Rock then perform together, accompanied by a video montage of their summer ("What We Came Here For"), but Camp Star ends up winning the competition. Back at Camp Rock that evening, everyone gathers at the bonfire for one last jam, but as they sing, many members of Camp Star, including Tess and Dana, cross the lake to join Camp Rock, ensuring they have enough campers to continue for another summer ("This Is Our Song"). Cast *Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres *Joe Jonas as Shane Grey *Nick Jonas as Nate Grey *Kevin Jonas as Jason Grey *Daniel Fathers as Brown Cessario *Daniel Kash as Axel Turner *Maria Canals-Barrera as Connie Torres *Chloe Bridges as Dana Turner *Matthew "Mdot" Finley as Luke Williams *Meaghan Jette Martin as Tess Tyler *Alyson Stoner as Caitlyn Gellar *Anna Maria Perez de Taglé as Ella Pador *Jasmine Richards as Margaret "Peggy" Dupree *Roshon Fegan as Sander Loya *Jordan Francis as Barron "Barry" James *Frankie Jonas as Junior Rocker Trevor *Arisa Cox as Georgina Farlow *Robert "Big Rob" Feggans as Oliver/Bus Driver Production Filming The film was shot in Toronto and Ontario, Canada from September 3, 2009, to October 16, 2009, filming the scenes at the French River, Camp Kilcoo, The Kingbridge Centre and Earl Bales Park. Soundtrack Reception The film was received 40% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, higher than the predecessor's (20% rating). Some critics said that the film is the dance version of High School Musical and it did not compared to the previous film. However, Jennifer Armstrong from Entertainment Weekly enjoyed the film and the surprised performance of Demi Lovato, said: "dependently appealing". Ratings The film garnered 7.9 million viewers on its premiere night, behind the predecessor's 8.9 million. However, it became the most watched cable television of the week, as well as the number 1 scripted cable television. Home media The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray on September 7, 2010, in the United States and Canada and was later available in worldwide. The film also includes the Extended Edition, the special feature Rock Along Edition and the Combo Pack, all available on DVD. da:Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam es:Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam pt-br:Camp Rock 2: O Desafio Final Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Live-action films Category:2010 films Category:Camp Rock Category:Sequel films